


A Taste For You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime fingers Cersei during a royal banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win or You Die kink meme on LJ.

The banquet is so _dull_. Jaime has already counted the number of guest who are well on their way to making drunken fools of themselves. (Seven.) As well as the number of times a serving girl has been groped openly by the king. (Nine.) Robert Baratheon's moving amongst his friends, slapping them on the back and roaring with laughter, fondling the girls serving meat and wine as they pass the tables.

Jaime glances at his twin, whose lips are pressed together tight as she watches her husband. He wishes he could lean over and kiss the worry from her eyes. Right there in the banquet hall in front of everyone, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her till she's wet.

He can't do exactly that. But he can do other things.

Jaime nudges his chair closer to hers and moves his hand under the table.

Cersei raises her glass to her lips. “ _What_ do you think you're doing?”

“Passing the time.” Jaime draws her skirts up to her thighs so his hand can slip under it, right up to the slit in her small-clothes, through which he slides his thumb inside to caress her nub. Cersei inhales softly. Her eyes are bright with amusement and, he presses lightly, _there_ , desire. Jaime grins as he teases light barely-there circles upon her until Cersei claps a hand upon his wrist, digging her nails in.

“Now.”

He cups her, grinding his palm against her mound.

“Now, _Jaime_.” Cersei whispers, hiding a flush behind her wine. Jaime presses two fingers inside her, fucking her, soaking up her heat. He loves the way her thighs strain desperately, trying to get him to go faster. Around them the banquet carries on, no one paying the slightest bit of attention to the queen and her brother.

Jaime leans in. “I want to fuck you.”

“Later.” Cersei promises.

He'll hold her to that. Later. For now, he curls his fingers, making her gasp. She's soft and wet and desperate for his hand. Jaime is good with his hands. He's proud of them, especially when he's using them for such a purpose. He feels her quiver around his fingers and stays there inside her until she's still. Only then does he withdraw, lowering her skirts. Jaime raises fingers to his lips, sucking them lightly as he grins at her. Cersei looks at him over her wine. Her eyes are warm and loving, and Jaime wishes they could always be like this.


End file.
